The Valkyrie
by xXCamero2010Xx
Summary: Aria is a seventeen year old girl who has been different her whole life, ever since she was a child. She moves to Forks to escape her past, but what happens when it finds her? Will some new friends along the way help her out? I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**The Valkyrie**

Sabrina Edic

Summery: Aria is a seventeen year old girl who has been different her whole life, ever since she was a child. Through her newly adoptive parents, she moves to Forks, WA, thinking she could escape her past in the small, innocent town. But things aren't always what they appear. Aria is sucked back into her previous lifestyle, but will some new friends help her along the way?

Chapter 1

**APOV**

I was running, faster than a normal wolf should be able to run. I didn't worry about it; I was in the middle of the woods. The thought of any human finding me here made me chuckle. I was brought from my thoughts by an odd scent. I stopped dead, sniffing the air and trying to identify the scent. It wasn't one that I recognized, which was a plus. I started to follow it, wondering what left the scent here. I was soon outside the Quileute Indian Reservation, realizing that the scent was coming from there. Before I could reach the reservation, however, something large hit me from the side.

I spun around, growling at my attacker. Instead of one, there were three horse-sized wolves growling back at me. They were the ones with the strange scent. I considered my options: 1) Attack and defend myself, 2) Show my true identity and face all consequences, or 3) Walk away without a backwards glance. I chose option 2, thinking I could probably handle myself if they decided to attack.

I changed back into my human form, thankful that I had learned to keep my clothing when I changed. The wolves' eyes got huge, and then they turned and walked away. I took that as my cue to leave, turning to go home.

"Wait." A distinctly masculine voice called. I turned to see three Indian men in nothing but cut-off denim shorts. The leader stepped forward, and I could tell the other two were not very comfortable. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello, "he started, his voice different than the one that had told me to stay," I'm Jacob, and this is Quil, "he gestured to his right, "and Embry." He pointed to the man on his left. Each nodded in turn, still not dropping their defensive poses. I took a deep breath and walked forward to shake Jacob's hand. Quil and Embry seemed to tense up even more, if that were possible.

"I'm Aria." I said as I shook his hand. It was abnormally hot, like he had a fever all over his body.

"I'm sorry if I trespassed on your lands, and I'm positive it won't happen again." I smiled, trying to show all of them I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Jacob smiled back, oblivious to his friends' discomfort.

"It's quite all right, Aria." Jacob replied. "You're welcome anytime. We do have just one question, standard because of what we are." He smiled down at me. His friends had relaxed a little at his words. Apparently, if he trusted me, so would they. Kinda. I blew it off. I nodded, letting Jacob know I was okay with him questioning me.

"Ok, well, what exactly are you?" he asked hesitantly. I thought about it. Obviously they could handle themselves pretty well. There was one slight problem, though…

"I don't know what I am." I answered honestly. I had always wondered, and this wasn't the first time someone had asked me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I looked up from my thoughts to see Quil looking at me like I was insane. This time I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Jacob started to chuckle.

"I mean exactly what I said." I said, annoyed. "I've never met anyone like me, so there was never anyone to tell me. " They didn't recover from their surprise, and I was about to get a little unhappy, when my cell phone went off. I quickly opened it and looked at who was calling. I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello." I said, and waited. Eventually, a voice I never wanted to hear again answered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, school has been a nightmare!! I can't believe how craaaazy it can be…well, here's chapter 2!!! YAY!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the idea!! I can dream though!!!!

Chapter 2

**APOV**

"_Hello." I said, and waited. Eventually, a voice I never wanted to hear again answered back._

"Hello, Aria." Aro, leader of the Volturi coven, said, his voice tinting my vision red. "We have missed you and to pay a visit." In typical Aro way, underlying the message was a subtle threat. I knew he meant it when he said he would visit; and it wouldn't just be him, for he would bring almost the entire Volturi guard with him. I growled low in my throat, receiving strange glances from the Indians.

"You might find it hard to visit Aro, for I have no permanent residence. Sorry to burst your bubble." I sneered into the phone. Instead of waiting for an answer, I hung up, and smashed my phone beneath my foot. I looked up, gave a short nod to the Indians, then started to walk away, when a warmer than normal hand shot out and grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. I turned, and saw that Jacob had been the person to stop me.

"We know of a place you can stay," Jacob sighed, seeming to be fighting an inner battle. "just follow me." He phased into his wolf form and took off into the trees. I phased as well, my form being a black panther, and followed him. After a few minutes, a new scent hit my nose: Vampire. I growled, fearing Aro had found me, but then realized that I didn't recognize these scents. I kept following Jacob, though he was heading towards the direction of the scent. I briefly wondered if he was going to betray me to protect his people.

I was soon proved wrong, as we came upon a clearing, with a beautiful, three-story house, completely painted an off-white color. I was so caught up in the house, that I didn't see the coven of vampires that were coming towards us.

"Hey Jacob." A female with long mahogany hair said in a bell-like voice. I whipped my head in her direction, and saw 8 vampires and a…half-vampire. I feared the worse, that this Jacob had led me into an ambush. I immediately slid into a crouch and growled, prepared for a fight. Three of the males, one with bronze hair, one with a lot of muscle, and one with curly blonde hair, all slid into crouches, growling back at me. Two other males, another blonde with a doctor's jacket on and one with black hair that fell into his eyes, stared at me in shock.

"She's thinking about how to attack us." The bronze-haired male said out loud, shock and anger leaking into his voice. This caused them all to tense up, until a black haired, small female strode forward and said in a loud voice, "Guys, it's fine. She's not going to hurt us." I looked around at them all and only one thought popped into my head: _What are these people?_

**A/N: So what do ya think? Good? Bad? Should I continue or stop? And I'm NOT going to write without at LEAST 10 reviews!!! Why should I continue if you guys don't like it right?**

**Love, Camero!**


End file.
